Problem: Jessica is a farmer. She plants $12$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has the same number of carrots. She plants a total of $60$ carrots in the field. How many carrots did Jessica plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of carrots that Jessica planted in each row is the total number of carrots that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $60\text{ carrots} \div 12\text{ rows of carrots}$ $60\text{ carrots} \div 12\text{ rows of carrots} = 5\text{ carrots per row}$